Foutu loyer
by Cleever
Summary: Quand vient le temps de payer son loyer, un job il faut trouver. -Yoda, 2018


_Bon, je pose ça là, ça fait un moment que cette idée saugrenue et sortie de nulle par me titillait, donc la voilà! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Un meurtre. Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre. Oui, tuer quelqu'un tout simplement. Maintenant la question est qui ? Qui vais-je bien pouvoir tuer ? Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que la seule personne à qui je peux en vouloir, eh bien, c'est moi…Cela reviendrait donc à un suicide…En fait l'idée me parait tout de même agréable, puis je me ravise en me disant que ça ne serait pas rentable, et tant qu'à être dans cette merde, ça finira bien un jour. Mais quelle putain d'idée j'ai eu ? Un périscolaire ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi part tous les saints, pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi un job plus simple et agréable comme je sais pas moi, serveur, éboueur, revente de drogue, prostitution, j'en sais rien ! Foutu loyer de mes deux. Il n'est que 15h, je suis encore avec les mioches jusqu'à 18h au moins, sans compter leurs foutus parents qui seront forcément en retard parce qu'ils n'auront rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse que de dire qu'ils étaient bloqués dans les bouchons, alors qu'en réalité c'était plutôt à l'arrière de leur putain de bagnole en train de se bécoter. Quelqu'un m'appelle. Hanji. C'est elle la responsable de ce foutu parc à gamin…Tiens, c'est peut-être elle que je vais pouvoir tuer ? Je me ravisse encore en me disant que si la patronne disparaissait, cela pourrait être louche, trop louche. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'extirpe rapidement du canapé dans lequel je me trouve, celui dans le coin du grand salon. En me levant, j'esquive de justesse un lego par terre, qui n'aurait pas donné cher de mon pied, et jette un regard circulaire dans ce capharnaüm. En temps normal, la pièce fait aux alentours de 15m², rectangulaire, possède sur le mur de droite une porte qui donne sur le couloir de la primaire adjointe au périscolaire. Dans le coin droit de la pièce se trouve, un peu caché, un canapé brun, très confortable, et uniquement réservé aux adultes. Ensuite, sur tout le mur de gauche se trouvent des armoires renfermant différents objets destinés à l'occupation des morveux. On y trouve des jeux de société, du matériel de dessin, de la putain de peinture ce qui n'est absolument pas propre, et bien sûr je me colle au ménage après que les mioches soit parti, et surtout après qu'ils en aient foutu partout, les murs, et sol, et encore heureux que la peinture soit à l'eau. Ça, Hansi l'a très vite compris, que je ne peux pas laisser un endroit dans un état indécent, alors quand elle m'a demandé de faire le ménage, j'ai très vite su que mon défaut allait rapidement m'emmerder, tant ces gosses n'ont aucun respect de la propreté. En même temps, j'aurais trop de mal à laisser faire un de mes collèges. A croire qu'ils vivent aussi dans des porcheries, je n'ai jamais vu des personnes aussi mal nettoyer en endroit, aberrant. Mis à part cette armoire infernale, que je m'évertue à remettre en ordre chaque soir, il y a deux tables posées dans la pièce, pour diverses activités, comme le fameux putain d'atelier bricolage…vous savez celui où ces mioches découpent, collent, laissent tomber des tubes entiers, oublient de jeter les chutes de papiers…Le tout agrémenté d'un coin lecture avec quelques poufs jaunes, verts et roses. Il ne s'y trouvait que quelques gamins, comme le petit Armin, 8ans, qui adorait la lecture. S'il ne trouvait pas de quoi lire, il amenait toujours sa lecture, et pouvait rester des heures dans son pouf jaune, son préférer. La seule fois où je le vis lever un tant soit peu la voix fut le jour où un autre mioche avait refusé de lui céder sa place. Lequel était-ce ? Ah oui, Jean. Lui m'énervait à un point incommensurable, quand il ne se battait pas avec son homologue de 9 ans, Eren Jäeger, il trouvait toujours un bon prétexte pour aller emmerder la petite Mikasa. Non pas qu'elle ne se défendait pas, d'ailleurs c'est Jean qui le plus souvent repartait la queue entre les jambes, mais cela faisait un boucan monstre, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez le foutoir dans cette pièce. Aujourd'hui était assez calme heureusement. Le jeudi la mère Jäger venait plutôt pour chercher Mikasa et Eren, et du coup, Jean n'avait plus grand monde à embêter. Je l'avais d'ailleurs mis au coin, non sans lui faire un peu peur je crois. Tant pis pour lui. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Il avait encore tenté d'emmerder la petite Christa, mais Ymir, qui est toujours collée avec elle, avait fini par se battre avec Jean, du coup, elle se trouvait dans le coin opposé au garçon. Lorsque je traversais la pièce, Jean me regarda, légèrement suppliant, afin de guetter son autorisation de sortie. Etant d'une humeur massacrante depuis ce matin, je pris donc un malin plaisir, quoique dissimulé, à laisser Ymir rejoindre Christa, et laisser cet insupportable mioche croupir dans son coin. Je le ferais sortir après m'être occupé d'Hanji. Il me fusilla du regard, et je lui rendis l'appareil. Evidemment, pas besoin de préciser lequel des deux baissa le regard. Je sorti donc enfin de la salle, puis longea le couloir en direction du bureau directorial. Sans prendre la peine de toquer à la porte, j'entrais dans le bureau. Je lâchais un soupir avant même que cette timbrée ne commence à lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur. Elle entama immédiatement les « réjouissances », pour mon plus grand daim.

« Leviiiii ! Levi, Levi, il faut absolument que je te montre _ça_ , commença-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe du mot 'absolument' ce qui eut le don de m'irrité au plus haut point. Regarde ! T'a vu comment ils sont trooooooooop mimi ?! continua-t-elle en me plantant son téléphone devant les yeux

\- Putain, mais casse-toi quat'zieux, déjà je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Livaï et pas Levi, je suis pas un putain d'anglais. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- Enfin, tu vois bien, ce sont des chatons ! Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en prendre ici, pour les enfants…et peut être pour un ou deux tests de rien du tout, termina-t-elle en baissant la voix

\- Ne dit pas de connerie, que tu veuilles aller disséquer des chats dans le taudis qui te sert de logement, c'est ton problème, mais il est catégoriquement impossible que ces sacs à puces se ramènent ici.

\- Sac à puces ? Ce ne sont pas des chiens enfin ! Tu savais qu'un chat est très propre en réalité ? Et puis, ça dort 16h par jour, ils ne seront pas une gêne ! Allez, allez, allez s'il te plait !

\- Non c'est non quat'zieux, tu peux toujours les rêver tes chats à la con, mais tant que je serais ici, pas un seul poil n'entrera, compris ?

Si Hansi avait eu la volonté de répliqué, cela fut immédiatement coupé par le regard orageux d'un Livaï plus que de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui...

\- Sinon, je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici juste pour tes bestioles ? Enfin j'espère…pour toi…

\- Ah ? Euh, ben en fait si, c'était juste pour ça…

En donnant cette réponse, elle avait au fur et à mesure baissé la voix contre son grès jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus qu'un murmure, et à présent, elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je bouillai littéralement de l'intérieur. J'envoyai toute ma rage envers cette directrice de merde. Quand ce qui s'apparentait à un meurtre allait être commis, quelqu'un toqua. Putain. Bordel. Fait chier. Je vis Hanji décoincer sa respiration, ses épaules, ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre et enfin se redresser complètement en me voyant reculer pour laisser la personne entrer sans se douter de mon méfait. Hanji somma à la personne d'entrer, et sur ce, Mike, le concierge de l'immeuble poussa la porte avec un dossier plein à dégueuler de papiers. Je lançai, étonnamment calmement « Je repasse plus tard, pour continuer à discuter. » Si ma voix paraissait normale, mes yeux me trahissaient. Non pas que je le senti, mais je le sus quand je vis Hanji s'enfoncer dans son siège, comme si elle voulait se fondre dedans. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle allait vite quitter son travail se soir. Tant pis. Je l'attendrai demain…En première heure.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Vous êtes arrivés à la fin de votre épreuve ! Si vous vous en êtes sorti, bravo à vous! N'hésitez pas à me le dire :p et à la revoiyure !_


End file.
